


Sweets

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But Hyungwon's actually whipped, Class President Chae Hyungwon, Cliche, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, More like Minhyuk's really annoying and Hyungwon can't stand it, Oblivious Hyungwon, Student Council, They're both whipped for each other, Trouble Maker Lee Minhyuk, tsundere Hyungwon, whipped minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Hyungwon actually falls in love when he had been so sure that he disliked Minhyuk the entire time. It's a problem, how he was getting so distracted of whatever Minhyuk did to him when it seemed like the other was just messing with him. Just for the fun of it.





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, no plot? But here's some fluff and some unnecessary drama with a resolved end. Also, I honestly didn't know how else I should have named this. It's more bittersweet actually. Or like saccharine, sickeningly sweet. How gross.

_bubble gum bitch_

Minhyuk likes gum. He carries a pack wherever he goes and it’s really nothing until he starts complaining that his bubble that he blew with the gum bursts. On his face. That’s what’s annoying.

—

“You know, if I had lips like yours, I wouldn’t need any of this.”

Minhyuk points to his packet of gum. It’s barely empty anyways and Hyungwon still doesn’t get what the other’s trying to say. Minhyuk was normally obnoxious and his statement didn’t deter him away from his usual randomness.

“What are you trying to say?”

Hyungwon looks in front of him. There’s a pencil in his hand and he’s busy trying to focus on whatever the teacher is explaining. He doesn’t know how he’s been paired to sit next to the other for this class. He was a dedicated student and Minhyuk never seemed to care. Had the other not have brains, he wouldn’t be in this IB level course. Minhyuk leans forward and he’s awfully close to Hyungwon’s face.

“I’m just saying, if my lips were that pink, I’ll be satisfied.”

It’s ridiculous that Minhyuk’s been trying to give his lips a coded color. Muchless one where the other sounds suggestive and Hyungwon doesn’t know what kind of intentions the other has anymore. The other would always screw around with him distracting him from the questions he were asked to solve. They were supposed to be silent. The teacher may be more relaxed than others, and Hyungwon doesn’t want to get into trouble. It's a surprise that Minhyuk had even been able to sneak in so many treats into his mouth when classrooms forbid students from eating. He’s even more conscious though, when the class flirt is beside him trying to either make a move at him every other second.

“Stop Minhyuk. Also, that was a terrible line to use.” Hyungwon groans. He doesn’t know how many times Minhyuk has assaulted his own personal bubble.

“Stop what?” The other’s eyes twinkle before him before he blows a bubble. It’s baby pink, and it’s the perfect shade that complements Minhyuk’s own lips. Hyungwon hears it when the bubble pops. How did the teacher not see Minhyuk chewing gum and why was the other always eating beside him. It doesn’t take too long before he sees Minhyuk sucking on something in his mouth. It’s a red lollipop and Hyungwon’s doesn’t even know when the other had taken out a lollipop.

“Mind your own business, Lee.”  
“I’ll stop when you give me your full attention.”

Hyungwon raises his eyebrows. Minhyuk stops bothering him for whatever reason. The other goes back to work on his own sheets of math problems which he ends so finishing in less than forty minutes. But he was still sucking on that candy of his and every so and then, Hyungwon hears a loud excessive pop in his ears. He doesn’t stir. It’ll only make Minhyuk bother him more.

 

 

 

Hyungwon’s about to finish his last question and he’s already sure that the other’s gaze is already on him. It’s a bad habit, but Hyungwon does indulge into the other’s pleasures by responding to Minhyuk when he’s not busy because Hyungwon thinks that it would be too rude of him to completely ignore the other. But boy, Minhyuk is already disturbing him. The pen twisting between his long fingers and the tapping of the foot.

“Come on! Write down the answer already!” Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

 

It’s later when the teacher’s reviewing over the answers in the review session when she calls upon Hyungwon to answer the question. Except Hyungwon’s pretty occupied. Despite him sitting in the middle, he was still considered to be in the back row and that didn’t stop Minhyuk from being a gay boy who kept reaching towards for his inner thigh.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Minhyuk!” Hyungwon braces himself adjusting himself on his seat. But Minhyuk keeps shooting him sly grins and the naughty hand resumes to resting on his right thigh.

“Hyungwon? Answer to question 65?”

He’s seconds away from answering just that he needs to get Minhyuk’s nasty hands off him. But before he can even do so, Minhyuk shouts the answer out for him.

“224.57.”

It’s not Hyungwon’s voice but the teacher makes do with the correct answer. It wasn’t like Hyungwon had gotten a different answer anyways. But twinky boy next to him decides to be pompous now because he snakes his arm around Hyungwon’s waist to pull the other closer to him. They were already close in proximity to start with. The desks they were sitting being side by side. But now, they were practically hip to hip and Minhyuk purrs- his voice all syrupy.

“I saved your smart ass just now. Don’t you think I deserve a reward?”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Of course not. You were the one messing around so I couldn’t answer when she asked.”

“Oh, but I really think I deserve an award though.”

Minhyuk had clearly decided for a different approach this time because his voice drops 10x lower than his last question and it’s husky. Hyungwon doesn’t know how to comprehend.

 

“I don’t think, you deserve anything at all. Also, I don’t having anything to give you, Minhyuk.”

Hyungwon plays it cool and neither does he gulp. He was not going to let this relentless flirting from the other make him fall into the other’s trap. As the class president, he had a status to maintain but also, how could he associate to someone who was barely hardworking in attitude which was a whole opposite to himself?

“Well, I know what you could give me.”

Hyungwon quirks an eyebrow because no, he really doesn’t know.

“I’ll tell you after class.”

Hyungwon doesn’t miss the winky face the other makes and until class does finish, Minhyuk manages to stay quiet next to himself. Hyungwon’s glad that he’s going at a least a few more minutes of quiet time for himself. He also thinks that he’ll finally get a break until he realises that he had to arranges the files that the homeroom teacher gave him. This task was usually done by only a few students but it had become a norm where it would always be himself and Minhyuk who would stay behind. They were efficient as a team. Just not when Minhyuk, who also happened to be his class secretary was fooling around. No wonder Minhyuk gave him a break. The other could have his attention again when they were alone. Who knows what things Minhyuk might make the other do.

 

.

The files that their homeroom teacher gives them is more than expected. There are five boxes full of files that need to be sorted and Hyungwon estimates that it’s going to at least take him 3 days even with some help to complete the file. Their teacher had assured them the files just needed to be sorted by the end of the next week. But Hyungwon would rather get things over with, so he thinks that if he can, he’ll stay a bit longer at school just to complete them. He rather not stretch the tedious task out for so long. Even if Minhyuk would be there next to him murmuring all sorts of things to entertain him.

 

“Class prez!”

It sounds strange, those words coming out of Minhyuk’s mouth. He was usually calling Hyungwon whatever he wanted from surnames to nicknames an it’s one of the first that he’s called Hyungwon even president.

“Yea?”

“When do you want these finished?”

Minhyuk points to the other boxes as he’s currently unpacking one now. They weren’t even listed in alphabetical order. This was going to be a hell of a work. Some exercise even. Hyungwon tells the other they’ll have the files under last names in alphabetical order. He’s sure though by the end of the day, there would be papers all over the tables and he would have walked around the classroom more times to count.

“Let’s try to finish all of these in three days. That way, we don’t have to deal with them next week. We could have breaks when we’re bored.”

 

“So about my reward…”

Minhyuk’s takes a step forward and despite him being only a few centimetres shorter than Hyungwon, he’s still able to corner the other to the wall.  
Hyungwon huffs. He closes his eyes and wonders what’s it been for so long that he had this ability to stand the other. It seemed like if anything, the other was only teasing him. Sure, Minhyuk was a sweet talker but never to this extent towards others.

“What about it? What do you want?”

Hyungwon can feel Minhyuk staring at his face. Most importantly, a certain feature that he never thought much about. His lips. Yes, he knew they were larger and more plump in size compared to some of his other peers, but it wasn’t like it made that much of a difference.

“I want a kiss.”

“No. You are not getting a kiss.”

“But we’re alone? Why can’t I kiss you?”

Hyungwon deadpans. He’s pretty sure that he doesn’t need to explain the reason as to why you can’t go around to random people trying to kiss them because one, that’s rude and invading other people’s rights and privacy and two, he doesn’t understand why the other had such a fascination with his lips. It was a norm. How did Minhyuk not see that.

“Why have you even thought of kissing me?” It was absurd.

But Minhyuk index finger reaches towards his lips and Hyungwon thinks at max, the other would just going to touch them. He knows they’re soft. His lips were always dry so he always had to swipe them with chapstick or something. But Minhyuk doesn’t only do that. He halts the other from talking with his finger and before Hyungwon could even continue, the other plants a soft kiss on his lips.

The mere second that Hyungwon feels the kiss, he sees Minhyuk’s features super close to his and he thinks that the other actually has some of the prettiest eyes he’s seen, with the softest unblemished skin and some soft lips as well. The dazed look Hyungwon has after causes Minhyuk gives a small laugh. It's pleasant, the sound that comes out of Minhyuk's mouth.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, Hyungwon.” He sounds like melted caramel. Velvety smooth, and it does things to Hyungwon's stomach.

 

 

Hyungwon’s pretty sure he’s blushing at this point but also, who randomly kisses boys? He quickly pushes himself out of Minhyuk’s reach and mutters a ‘what the hell are you doing?!’ because Minhyuk had obviously kissed him and that better be the end of the other other’s irrelevant reward (of answering some dumb math question) because Hyungwon shouldn’t forgive someone that easily for stealing his lips without his permission. He had not even kissed his parents before and here was Minhyuk, randomly just kissing him out of want.

“ _W-what are you even-?_!Now get back to work!” Hyungwon doesn’t know what else to say. He’s feeling kind of tongue-tied, and he can’t say that he doesn’t like the feeling that he got when the other kissed him because despite his heart racing, he also felt a positive bloom deep within him. Gosh, he had some kind of positive feelings for Lee.

“I know you don’t hate me because you always let me be by your side even though I’m always annoying you.”

Hyungwon regrets being so receptive to the other’s actions. Had he not been so nice to the other, this most likely would have never happened. Minhyuk resumes to walking towards him and Hyungwon desperately opens the box and takes out all papers out. They’re all past tests of his fellow classmates and he knows that Minhyuk would only be super efficient if he gave the other a proposal.

 

“I’ll give you a break or a reward if you shut up and help me sorts these out accurately and quickly.” Minhyuk’s face lights up. “Even if I ask for another kiss?”

“You didn’t even ask for my permission and kissed me. What makes you think that I’ll let you kiss me again?”

“Because you would.”

Sneaky Minhyuk comes right close towards his face again and had not been for Hyungwon fast reflex, of putting his hand over his face, the other would have kissed him again. Hyungwon feels his face getting warm. So, this wasn’t a one time thing from Minyuk.

“I definitely would not. Now let’s sort this out, and you're definitely not going to get another kiss after you just attempted to kiss me again.”

 

 

it’s strange how calm Hyungwon is. Others would have freaked out if someone leaned in to kiss them, but for some reason, Hyungwon doesn’t. He had maybe expected it. The many times he caught Minhyuk staring at his lips was more than he could count. He would simply remind Minhyuk to look at elsewhere and the little redness on the other’s cheeks are interesting to see. He knows his lips are very kissable, but they’re for very exclusive people only. In this case, Minhyuk is neither and so Hyungwon really needs to block the other from trying.

 

It takes them five hours. They’ve sorted through three of the five boxes given to them and now Hyungwon’s just stacking them by surname order with files in between to make sure that they’re all accessible by letter.

Minhyuk surprisingly didn’t need a break and Hyungwon’s going over the final stack once more to make sure he’s done everything correctly. To do this, he’s walking around the room with twist and turns, making shapes until he accidentally bumps into Minhyuk who was behind him.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

They’re close. Something similar to a back-hug except no one is hugging anyone but Hyungwon doesn’t miss how the other’s voice shows exhaustion. Minhyuk’s voice sounds soft and breathy and maybe it’s how the other had leaned in towards does him, Minhyuk’s sharp chin resting on his shoulder does Hyungwon notice all the clarity of his details.

“We’re finished now. You can go home.”

But Minhyuk doesn’t move. He feels like a rock against Hyungwon’s slender frame and the weight is kind of burdening.

 _“Hyungwon, you can’t keep doing this to me.”_ Minhyuk's husky voice is disturbing.

“Do what?”

Hyungwon pretends to to know. Rather, he’s been trying to keep his attention off the other for a while now, trying to push the other away because deep inside, he knows. He knows that he has reserved a soft spot for the other no matter how annoying Minhyuk could be because somehow, the other was always there when he needed Minhyuk. The annoying pest he had considered had grown to be reliable and consistent in a way that Hyungown least expected and now it’s having an unexplainable effect on him. 

Hyungwon is used to rationality over emotions, but it becomes difficult when he feels Minhyuk come closer, snuggling his face entire the crook of his neck. Hyungwon can smell the other’s scent and it’s a combination of sweet and woody and it grounds him.

_“You can’t keep pushing me away when you’re okay with me doing this.”_

 

“Who said I’m okay with you doing this? Much less anything you do because all you do is make me concerned!”

 _Concerned_. He was concerned over the other. If the other was in a poor mood or if Minhyuk was annoying as usual. Hyungwon expects Minhyuk to throw a witty response such as ‘awe, you’re concerned about me?’ but it doesn’t come. Minhyuk simply holds onto the other as if Hyungwon was his support and he’s just there - breathing. Or inhaling whatever it was in Hyungwon’s shoulder.

_“Tell me you like me.”_

The whisper that comes out of Minhyuk sounds desperate and even a bit sad. But Hyungwon doesn’t move nor respond.

_“Please.”_

_“I-I don’t like you that way, Minhyuk.”_

Hyungwon pushes Minhyuk off him and he thinks he sees the brief second of pain and sadness appearing in the other’s orbs. But it’s quickly replaced by a smile and Hyungwon thinks it’s so wrong because when one gets rejected, they should be unhappy and frown and here was Minhyuk doing the total opposite. It bothered him. It bothered him that Minhyuk was still trying to remain happy when he clearly wasn’t. He had knew that Minhyuk wasn’t joking because the other would never show a side so vulnerable to anyone else; Minhyuk never shows his depletion of energy to anyone else.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, _Chae_.”

And Minhyuk turns around to leave. He sees himself out. It’s so airy and casual that it dispels the tension that was between them. It almost makes the room turn cold and Hyungwon doesn’t know what to make of it. The fact that he had maybe hurt the other’s feelings purposefully or the fact that Minhyuk had played along and still said that he’ll meet him again tomorrow to finish the other boxes of paper work.

And Minhyuk never calls him by his surname. _Chae._ Hyungwon wonders if he had done something wrong when he goes home. 

 

-

The next day is a Tuesday. Hyungwon goes to school as he usually does and it’s weird how the only thing he’s looking forward to after a long day at school is Minhyuk’s presence. The other was always random spewing out facts here and now, and for a day where all Hyungwon saw and heard was calculus, chemistry and English literature, he needed a break from all the serious content he had learned earlier on.

 

It’s 3:10 pm. Hyungwon had told Minhyuk to go to the classroom by 3:00 because he never liked it when people showed up late. But Minhyuk wasn’t there and very much late to Hyungwon’s standards.

Nonetheless, Hyungwon heads to sort the files himself when he realises that there’s only one box left.

There was two remaining to be sorted out yesterday…He goes over the new pile by one of the tables and he sees them all properly sorted. Had Minhyuk already sorted them before his arrival? Did the other just leave him alone with a box of his own? Why did it feel unfair to Hyungwon that he was alone and why was it that the other had not kept with his words of seeing him today.

 

Hyungwon finishes the last box alone. Minhyuk never comes, and he goes home, alone.

 

.

 

Hyungwon doesn’t see Minhyuk for the rest of the week. They didn’t have classes together except for the single class on Monday but it’s hard when all Hyungwon thinks of is where had Minhyuk had gone.

Did his message of seeing him actually mean the opposite? That the other would stop seeing him? Perhaps even to the extent of ignoring him by not even showing up? Hyungwon knew that Minhyuk lived near him. He would often see the other heading home which was the same direction as his own with a group of friends at the end of the day. But he doesn’t see Minhyuk in school nor after.  
It seems as if Minhyuk had totally disappeared.

 

It’s Monday when Hyungwon finally sees Minhyuk again and it’s weird. Hyungwon doesn’t know if he’s perceiving things differently but the other stays quiet in class and focuses on his own work just like how a good student would. Minhyuk doesn’t chew on gum but he still resumes on eating his red lollipop that had become a norm but he doesn’t spare glances at the other.

In fact, MInhyuk doesn’t throw a single look in Hyungwon’s way and it’s Hyungwon that finally can’t take it anymore when class ends and he pulls the other aside.

“Stay behind. I need to talk to you.”

“Okay.” (Since when was Minhyuk so compliant? He had no come backs or witty remarks to say).

 

It’s when the two are the only ones left in class does Hyungwon sputter.

“Where were you the next day? Why weren’t you here on Tuesday to sort the box? Why was one box already sorted before I came in?”

Hyungwon knows he sounds bossy. It's not something he's proud of and also, he sounds like a strict parent and that was also something he didn't like. But he had expected Minhyuk to keep to his words, and he was pretty upset that the other didn't come. He didn't even tell the other that he wasn't coming. So Hyungwon had this expectation? He had his hopes up that the other would entertain and keep him on his feet but the other never came.

“Hyungwon, you only had one box to sort. I already did the other one, it’s only fair. Besides, there’s no point of me coming when there’s only one box. One person would be enough.”

Minhyuk still doesn’t look at Hyungwon when he speaks. It maddens Hyungwon even more because it was rude. It was rude and not respectful when anyone didn’t look at the the person they were speaking to.

 

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”

Minhyuk exhales in the way that Hyungwon sees the other’s shoulders deflate but he does look at the other when he speaks again. It's more of a glare though.

“I’m giving you what you want. Don’t you like it? Peace, quiet, and space. Aren’t I just annoying to you? You were clearly fed up with me so I thought I would stop.I thought you may have appreciated my new changed attitude. It’s not like my efforts would achieve anything with you anyways. Not when all I get is rejection over and over again and I’m still willing to do whatever would please you. I’m just trying to get on your good side! Is there a problem with that now?”

 

Whatever Minhyuk speaks of in those few short seconds are ridiculous to Hyungown. He had never requested the other to change for him and he had much preferred it when Minhyuk was being himself, which, he certainly was not being right now. But it confuses Hyungown even more because Minhyuk was supposedly doing a grand gesture towards him now and even if he was supposed to like it, he doesn’t. He doesn’t like it because it’s clear that it’s not a normal thing for the other and he knows that Minhyuk’s suppressing whatever it is. He’s floored and astonished by everything the other’s saying and he doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry or even say thanks because it’s everything he thought he wanted but something he realised that it wasn’t.

 

“Minhyuk.”

“What?”

“I don’t want this. I don’t want whatever you’re giving me right now because it irritates me more that you’re doing everything to please me and I haven’t yet done anything else. I’m so sorry, but you know that it wasn’t my intention to hurt you. I just don’t know what to do. You’re always playing around and I’ve always wanted something serious.”

 

“Okay.” The okay sounds small. It’s small and Hyungwon thinks that the other is going to leave again because Minhyuk’s turning around and it’s this time that Hyungwon grabs for Minhyuk’s wrist to keep the other from leaving.

“No, stay. I’m not done talking and I want you to stay.”

 

But Minhyuk doesn’t seem to reciprocate to his wishes. “What if I don’t want to stay?”

It strikes Hyungwon because they were clearly opposites now. How cold the other has suddenly become when it used to be himself that was always cold to the other. Now, here he was the one trying to get the attention from Minhyuk but the other isn’t even bothering to spare his some more time much less even another glance. But also, the other wasn't being good right now. The other usually would listen to him, but that wasn't happening either.

“No…. please, stay. I’m so sorry. Minhyuk, please-

Hyungwon begs. He's not on his hands or knees but his voice sounds broken and he supposes it’s enough because the other does stop in his tracks and turns around. But Minhyuk still holds a monotonous expression and Hyungwon tries not to flinch. He had never noticed, but when the other didn’t smile, complemented with his dyed ice blonde hair that bordered on white, Minhyuk looked indifferent. (No wonder the other was always smiling or laughing).

 

“What are you sorry for?”

Minhyuk takes a seat across from Hyungwon who takes a seat also so he wouldn’t be awkwardly standing up. Alone.

“For everything. For always rejecting you, being cold, being stubborn and selfish in my ways….I’ve never noticed how you’ve always done so much for me yet I’ve always seemed ungrateful…"

Hyungwon looks down. Minhyuk picks at his nails and gives a pause.

“Yea, I wouldn’t do half the things I do for you if I didn’t like you.”

 

Hyungwon doesn’t know what it is. The feeling inside his stomach that seems to bubble. It’s the feeling of hope that perhaps Minhyuk would still reciprocate or like him, even after how much of an asshole he had been to the other. And he feels selfish for doing this, but Hyungwon looks up trying to catch the other’s gaze. He was truly selfish, after all. 

“Do you… perhaps, still like me?”

“Yea, I do. And I probably shouldn’t at this point, but I still like you. Aren’t I fool? Still hung up on feelings on someone that doesn’t like me at all. Not even a single bit?”

And it’s so not true. Because at the very deep end, Hyungwon knows that he has already drowned in the deepest pits of liking the other. He had fallen in love with the other, and just didn’t know what to do, and it was all within him. A complicated mess. Minhyuk looks at him with a small smile and Hyungwon’s in disbelief because he had messed this up so bad.

 

“I actually like you too.” Hyungwon’s not looking at the other, but he doesn’t miss the way that Minhyuk gives a small laugh nor the grin that curves up on the other’s face with the twin dimples appearing. “I don’t hate you. But I’m sure you already knew that.”

 

“I know.” Minhyuk reaches for Hyungwon’s hands. He holds them into his own and Hyungwon knows he’s already a blushing mess. His voice cracks when he asks.

“You know?”

 

“Mmm. I was just waiting for the day you would stop rejecting me.”

Minhyuk lifts the other’s hand in his hand and brings it for a small kiss. “You’re so despicable!” Hyungwon smacks the other’s shoulder.

“Right?” Minhyuk laughs again before he comes close towards Hyungwon. The other’s eyes were getting puffy and Hyungwon know’s that tears were threatening to spill.

 

“Don’t cry. A pretty person like you doesn’t deserve to cry.”  
And Minhyuk’s wiping the little wet drops on his face with his thumbs while leaning terribly close to Hyungwon and he thinks that it’s terribly romantic to be comforted.

“I’m so sorry about ignoring you. But I’m definitely here now and will also be in the future. Okay?”

“Okay.” Hyungwon smiles. He thinks he probably looks like a terrible mess right now but that doesn’t stop Minhyuk from continuing doing whatever he wishes.

 

“So I’m going to claim my reward from helping you out with those boxes by kissing you now, because it’s long overdue.”

And Minhyuk leans in and Hyungwon almost moans when Minhyuk starts biting on his bottom lip. He doesn’t know how long they kiss, but when they finally both pull away, Hyungwon’s breathless and Minhyuk just looks at him delighted and it’s just as annoying. Both their lips are red and blotchy.

“I really don’t need my sweets anymore in class.”  
“Why?”  
“Because kissing you is enough to satisfy my sweet tooth.”

It’s gross. But Hyungwon thinks that’s okay. He can live with Minhyuk constantly saying disgusting cheesy and sweet things. Because now, neither of them would be conflicted anymore and Hyungwon’s finally admitted openly to himself that he likes the other more than he had been trying to hide.

 

“So, about another kiss?” Minhyuk stares at him expectantly. It’s like a dog. A super thirsty puppy that never seems to be satisfied.

“Do you even need to ask?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gee, I only write Hyunghyuk when I'm stressed or when I'm trying to avoid my other responsibilities. This isn't a healthy relationship at all. This was mildang: push and pull. The things people do for love.


End file.
